futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Bend Her
Bend Her is the thirteenth episode of Season Four of Futurama. Plot Act I: "Make a women out of me!" It is the 3004 Olympics, and the Jamaican team is detained at the airport, so they call Hermes. The only problem is that he hasn't limboed for years. Luckily, the Professor has created a Flabo Dynamic Suit to push his center of gravity closer to his knees, enabling him to properly limbo. Unfortunately, he meets his old rival, Barbados Slim, who was previously married to LaBarbara. Every time they've met, Barbados always beat him, but Hermes swears "I feel lucky". Hermes makes great progress but as he nears the last pole, the suit gives way and the pole is knocked off, disqualifying him. Bender disguises himself as Fembot named Coilette, in order to cheat in the robot Olympics. Having won five gold medals for the fictional country of Robonia, it is suddenly revealed that the winners will have their oil tested to confirm that they are really fembots. Desperate to hold onto the medals, Bender asks Professor Farnsworth to replace his testosteroil with fembot lubricants to deceive the judges. The Professor does the procedure, despite the protests of Amy and Leela. With the con complete, the characters return to Planet Express, where Bender is invited to appear on the show Late night with Humourbot 5.0. While on the show, Bender/Coilette strikes up a relationship with Calculon. The two arrange to meet for dinner that night. Act II: "Will you marry me?" Coilette and Calculon are dining at Elzar's Fine Cuisine. Calculon says that he wishes to spend some quality time with Coilette. Bender is initially aghast at this, until Calculon mentions he happens to own the world's largest yacht. Coilette accepts, and the two spend days together. Bender returns to the Planet Express building, showing the crew the gifts Calculon showered Bender with, a vase of puppies amongst them. After a brief exchange between Leela, Amy and Bender, Calculon appears with Boxy and proposes to Coilette. Bender accepts. Act III: "I still got it!" Fry tells Bender how much he'll miss him and that he's like a brother then a sister to him. Bender states that he plans to use the marriage to scam Calculon for half his fortune. Leela disapproves, but Bender is dismissive of her concerns. Coilette and Calculon go on a date in a hot-air balloon, where Calculon presents her with the remote control to his heart and offers to give up acting for her, as he truly loves her. Coilette begins to weep. Back at Planet Express, we see Bender weeping. He cries that he cannot go through with the scam, no longer wishing to hurt Calculon, meaning that he's coming to the final stages of womanhood and the effects will become irreversible soon. Leela offers to help, on condition that Bender will forever return to being a man-bot. When Bender agrees, Leela states there is no way to stop the marriage without hurting him, but as an actor, he is used to 'soap opera pain'. We cut to the wedding, the crew wearing a variety of absurd costumes. As the ceremony begins, Coilette faints, causing Calculon to call for a doctor. Zoidberg appears on cue, diagnosing a case of African Hydraulic Fever, an often fatal disease. A short series of convoluted events follows, culminating in Coilette faking deadly impalement on a spear and Calculon swearing to honor her memory with a film. At the Planet Express building Calculon's movie is on the Television. Bender and the Professor are completing his change back to a man-bot. As Bender returns to his old self, the rest of the male characters leave, complaining about the emotive movie; Bender looks back with tear-filled eyes. Leela and Amy turn, surprised, and question him. Bender replies that they don't dress trampy enough. Debut Appearances *Barbados Slim *Coilette From Futurama Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From Futurama Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From Futurama Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Season Four